roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG A2
}} The AUG A2 is an Austrian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 39, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AUG A2 shares similar characteristics with the AUG A1, its predecessor. However, it has several differences which cannot be overlooked. The charging handle is redesigned. The telescopic sight is detachable instead of being fixed on the receiver assembly like on the earlier model, which can be replaced with a MIL-STD-1913 rail for mounting other sighting devices. However, the factory-standard frontal grip on the AUG A1 has been kept on the AUG A2 and the staged trigger design is retained. In-Game General Information The AUG A2 is very similar to the other AUG rifles, such as how its horizontal recoil is quite high and a Compensator is recommended. This weapon has a low to moderate vertical recoil, which is more useful for close-quarters-combat (CQC) and medium ranged gunfights. Despite the low damage, the statistics of the AUG A2 are pretty much in the middle of the AUG A1 and AUG A3 with the most noticeable trait being its rate-of-fire (RoF), at 700 RPM, which is directly in between the two guns (with the AUG A1 at 680 RPM and the AUG A3 at 720 RPM). Usage & Tactics The biggest drawback of the AUG A2 is its minimum damage of 20. This means that a player will need up to five shots to kill (STK) a full health enemy at medium to long range (135 studs). However, the AUG A2 compensates this by possessing a three-shot kill (3SK) capability in CQC, so this weapon can be very deadly when used in close ranges. The low minimum damage combined with the horizontal recoil make of this rifle less ideal for long range engagement. Even in semi-auto mode, it is still difficult to eliminate a target at long range. Nevertheless, the RoF and damage of this weapon makes up for this. As a close to medium ranged weapon, the AUG A2 has a very good hip fire stability. If one wishes to improve their weapon for long range engagements, the Compensator is recommended so that it will make a tighter spread pattern, while equipping the Muzzle Brake will make the gun spray completely sideways. The Iron Sights are not useful because it makes it harder to predict the bullet drop, even at medium range. Attaching any clear optic is recommended. Conclusion The AUG A2 is at best a CQC-to-medium-ranged weapon. Its relatively balanced recoil and decent RoF allow it to compete with other Assault Rifles. However, the AUG A2 is outshined by both of its rivals; the AUG A2 lacks the high minimum damage and clear optic that the AUG A1 has, while the AUG A2 is outgunned every time by the AUG A3's higher RoF. In short, the AUG A1 and A3 limit the AUG A2's capabilities. Pros & Cons Pros: * Decent RoF. * Good hip fire stability. * Good close range damage. * No time delay when changing fire modes. * Mild vertical recoil. * Good range drop-off. Cons: * Low minimum damage. * Long reload time. * Obstructive iron sights. Trivia * The AUG A2's RoF is exactly numerically in between the AUG A1 and A3's RoF. * In real life, all AUG rifle has the same mechanical statistics, such as effective range and rate of fire and system weight in the same configuration. * The AUG A2 has the same iron sights as the AUG HBAR and AUG A3 Para. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Rifles Category:AUG Family